The Happening II: It's Happening Again
by TheGreatestStoryTellerSinceGod
Summary: Mark Wahlberg's character, (but not the hot Mark Wahlberg from Transformers, or Daddy's Home. A some-what chubby, weird looking Mark Wahlberg, cause they put him in a white collar button shirt) Zooey Deschanel's character, and the little girl character Mark Wahlberg's friend character left them with, go through "The Happening" again.


The Happening: It's Happening Again

 _Mother nature is a force of nature and can not be explained, or predicted. It is a force of beauty, power, and wrath with no discrimination. Mankind will never fully begin to understand her._

Today was a beautiful day in the land of Pennsylvania. Everyone's lives felt… normal.

 **PA 8:30am**

3 months after the last events.

Zooey Dezchannel watches TV. He eyes giant and blue. Mark Walburge walks in.

"Where's the little girl?" He asked

"It's 8:30 on a Monday." She replied." She got on the school bus.

By the way. There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Mark Walburg had an uninterested expression. "Did you have more tiramisu with another guy"?

Zooey forced a giggle. "No. I'm not pregnant."

"What? Noo." Mark Walburgs eyes were opened giant as his mouth hung slightly open and he turned his head back and forth slowly in disbelieve.

Close up on Zooey Dezchanles face as her freakishly giant, moist, deep blue dolly-like eyes shook around in her skull as if they were doing a morning exercise routine. "I must have read the test wrong. I was never pregnant."

"Aw. They say one out of every ten women missread their pregnancy test". Mark Walburge was mildly disappointed. "Hey don't worry about i-"

The TV interrupts Mark Walburge with one of those loud warning buzzes.

 _We interrupt your morning broadcast to tell you that the unexplained incidents which occurred in places around the world is happening again. People are encouraged to stay inside their homes and to isolate anyone speaking unusually._

"Oh God! "Zooey and Marky Mark thought

"We have to leave and get the little girl" Zooey Dezchanel proclaimed.

"Alright. Yeah, but lets be smart about this" said Mark Walburge

The TV goes on to report random suicides as people began spewing nonsense before becoming zombie-like and engaging in acts of self harm.

 _Our reports say the effected area are not just in the United States but in other parts of the world as well. Right now Places like Pennsylvania, New York, New Jersey, California, Texas, and Florida are under attack. As well as France, England, and lesser known parts of Europe._

 _Coming up next: Where are the honey bees going? Stay tuned._

Mark Walburge fittled with his moodring nervously while his face had the confused expression of a two year old. "Alright. Lets go get the little girl. We have to stay away from people, and we have to stay away from plants, and any down winds."

Zooey Dezchanel shakes her head in agreement. The two look around outside the window to a surprisingly erri ghost town.

"Well no one looks affected" Mark Walbuge said as he opened the door just wide enough for him to slip through holding Zooey Dezchanel's hand, as they scale along the building walls. Mark Walburge walks down the dirty ally ways, avoiding the main roads. There is still no sign of people. They kick litter and broken asphalt debree away as they frantically make their was down the ally in stealth mode. The further they got, the higher the trash of mankind grew. Mark Walburge and Zooey Dezchanel make their way threw several blocks. Now literally through trash of mankind swimming in stealth mode.

"There's the school" Said Zooey with a smile.

"Yeah but the whole town is here to pick up their kids" Mark feared the worst as the wind began to pick up. "There's to ma y people in one place!"

People were frantic as the speaker at the door announced they would not be releasing the children to anyone for their own well being. Parents began to smash through windows with rocks and calling out their child's name.

Mark Walberg narrowly dodges a truck as an enraged man runs full speed into the front door. The doors were built to withstand some damage.

Mark Walburge and Zooey make their way to the back of the school, and enter through the back doors on the lower level of the school. He and Zooey rush to the girl's class room. They bang on the door frantically and ask they be let in.

"No one is to come through here" yelled a shakey terrified male teacher "You should go"

"We are not leaving until we get our little girl" Zooey Dezchanel said with a combination of mild confusion and anger.

The teacher would no longer answer them, as a loud crash was heard from the front of the building. Mark Walburge looked in the direction with wide eyes. He knew the building had been breached, and the halls would soon flood with frantic parents. Mark Walberg quickly grabs a flag off a near by flag pole. He wraps it around his fist and wittily says "Sorry America" as he punches the glass window on the classroom door. He then reached in and unlocks it. His hands both in the air as he makes no sudden movements.

The teacher had a dull surprise on his face as he looks down at his knees propped up against his desk, the way a child would sit. "It's happening again" he proclaimed.

Mark slowly steps in, with his hands still up, facing the teacher. "We are just going to take our little girl and go. That's it. No need for violence" Mark slowly steeps towards the little girl and snatches her up.

As Mark, Zooey, and little girl make their way through the crowded and chaotic halls, they push threw people.

Gun shots rang out. A random parent is shown killing a teacher and grabbing his son. The scene lingers on the teacher's dead body, and slowly circles around it while zooming in.

(It is obvious you are suppose to me thinking: What has mankind done)

Now at the front entrance they see the happening. The trees shake, a d leaves twirl around.

A school bus driver in the parking lot begins to shout in gibberish.

"THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND. ROUND AND ROUND. SPEED LIMIT EQALS 2 PLUS 0 IN SCHOOL ZONE. MY BRA IS MY FRIENEMY" The bus driver gets into her bus and drives through panicked people, mowing them over before ramming it into a pole, flying threw the windshield and breaking her neck.

Zoom into an ironic poster nailed to the now pushed over poll

" **Plant A Tree For Earth Day Next Week** "

Mark Walburge "We have to go.

Zooey Dezchanel "Why now? Why like this?"

Mark and Zooey hold their breathe for about 6 blocks until making it all the way across the street. They look back at the school. People now affected are stopping what they were doing and rambling out words before finding conveniently unconventional ways to kill themselves.

Little Girl " When is it going to be over?!" Her face convayed absolute fear, while her monotone voice did not.

Mark Walberg bends over nonchalantly. "Oh sweety. We will never know why this is happening."

The three all turn as they hear a door unlock. "I Do" proclaimed a man who looked a lot like M Night Shyamalan, but totally wasn't. They are all invited inside by this cameo stranger. It became apparent that the man was a flower shop keeper, and there for knew everything about plants.

Cameo man "We have poison the Earth long enough for it to evolve a way to poison us back. Just like when caterpillars attack. They send out a pheromones that attract wasps to kill the caterpillars. Now the plants have had it with us."

The wind outside picks up and howls at the door, while Zooey Dezchanel holding the little girl has eyes open so big they look like blue golf balls. She looks like a ghost had startled her, but she forgot what the emotion fear was, so she just made a wide eyed expression as she stepped away from the door.

Mark Walburge with the blankest expression states "We're all caterpillars." Then with a confused face, looks around for about two minuets of awkward silence. He wondered why the plants here don't see them as a threat.

Cameo man opens his mouth and wisdomicaly answers Mark Walburgs question as if he was a mind reader. "I guess these plants have been with me for so long, they know I am no threat to them. I bring them water, sunlight. Do you guys like hamburgers? I am packing hamburgers for the road."

Zooey politley shakes her head no, while crinkling her nose.

Mark Walburge says "Hamburgers? The price of beef is really expensive right now." He looked at the man as if he were crazy for buying at such a high price, yet respected the large amount of beef the man had aquired on a flower shop owner's salary.

Cameo man takes his hamburgers and begins out the back door. "There is a six pack in the refrigerator upstairs. You are welcome to stay here. I wont be coming back"

Oblivious, Mark asks the man why he wont be coming back. The man just turns away ignoring his question to seem full of wisdom and mystery, but really it was just kind of rude.

"Uh okay. Thank you." Mark Walburge had a confused expression, which then turned to a dead expression. He was probably wondering if Zooey Dezchanel liked carnations, or oxalis.

The little girl walks past all the flowers, completely expressionless. "You killed my parents" she thought as she ripped off a bunch of flower petals. Her face never changed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Mark yelled. "Tell the flower you're sorry right now young lady." The first part of his sentenced was full of emotion, while the second half was read as if, it wasn't that big of a deal.

The little girl gives Mark a blank stare and walks slowly out of frame.

Zooey dezchanel looks at Mark with disappoint. "She's just a little girl"

"And these are just suicide causing, green little monsters" Mark barely gave a performance. Zooey just rolled her giant doll eyes and walked off frame slowly, while the focus is on Mark's dead face, but Zooey's out of focus, close up body passes infront of the view.

Mark Walburge sighed and fiddled with his moodring. He looks at the plant with a peculiar expression. He walks up to the plant. "Sorry about before… She's just a little girl… you know kids…" he then slips the mood ring onto the damaged flower.

 **THE RING INSTANTLY TURNS FROM CALM BLUE TO BLACK!**

Mark's giant eyes were competing with Zooey's, as his face turned to shock and horror.

Mark Walberg yells for Zooey and the little girl. He runs through the house looking for them, until he finds them upstairs next to the refrigerator. "GUYS WE REALLY HAVE TO G-" Mark stops to find Zooey and the little girl staring at a nearby TV. The news reporter woman announces that the unexplained phenomenon has ended, with many dead all over the world.

 **PA 11:59pm**

Three months later, Zooey hugs the little girl and sends her off to school. She then looks at a pregnancy test and asks the carnations in the windowsill if she had read it right this time. Zooey smiles, her eyes now the size of blue bowling balls.

Mark Walburg hugs Zooey and then placed his moodring around a flower. There was no change in color, so mark put it back on and smiled at Zooey.

Zooey being cute " Ah the Carnations still like us I see."

Mark barely smirks and dryly says "Thank God I didn't pick out the oxali.

 **END**


End file.
